


One Half of a Set

by TheCommonPerson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Bonding, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kidnapping, Magic, Manipulative Relationship, Original Character(s), Overpowered Marinette, Parallel Universes, Rescue, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommonPerson/pseuds/TheCommonPerson
Summary: The League of Assassins had never considered the possibility of someone else taking an interest in their own stolen goods. They had never thought it possible for someone to sneak into the compound and take their heir's other half.But it did happen. And no one has seen her since.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	One Half of a Set

Hello, everyone this is being posted so i don’t have make it again this is one of my many story ideas and I hope i'll begin working on the first chapter soon. I've seen so many fics where Marinette is kidnapped by the league of Assassins, and i love all of them! But it got me thinking, the league couldn't be the only people to see the value of having Marinette so what would happen if she was stolen a second time after bonding with Damian.

Thats all i'm gonna say for now but, the next chapter of Meet-Cute will be out sometime between the 23 to 25, like its basically done i'm just taking way too much time with the ending. But keep your eyes out for new chapter!


End file.
